


To You, My Love

by shinowrites



Series: Letters from RFA [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love Letters, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: Jumin's short love letter to us, MCs! ❤(The scenario is the same as the scenario on Seven's letter where MC is from another world and their only way of contact is through the messenger. However, the communication was lost after the party was held.)





	To You, My Love

My dearest love,

I dearly miss your beautiful presence... your smile that could brighten up my whole being... your love that gives meaning to my life. I miss you.

Where are you now? Are you safe and sound? I cannot feel calm anymore since I'm not certain of your well-being. All I could think about is you. I hope that you are doing well, even without me.

Without you, I don't know who I am and why I am living anymore. I just said that I hope you're fine, yet here I am, making you worry. I don't know why, but I want you to worry about me, to think of only me. Are you? Because I always am. My thoughts are filled of you, MC.

Elizabeth 3rd's presence can no longer satisfy my longing for you, my love. Nothing and no one can ever compare to you.

Everytime I look at my empty bed, the space you left behind gives a pang of ache in my heart. Are you with someone else right now? Are you thinking of me? Do you still love me?

Come back... Please. I will do anything to bring you back here by my side. I will give everything until I have nothing just to have you again.

My princess, I can't wait to continue our future together.

I miss you, even in this short moment, I miss you so much. I love you.

Yours forever,  
Jumin Han

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you do, please also try my other works! ❤
> 
> A part of this series: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308386 (One shot MCxSeven)


End file.
